A little blush and very possessive
by Rajsa
Summary: ... Not sure really, just some random fluff/flyff with the Akatsuki gang and a OC Totally bored while writing xD


**Well... I have nothing really to say but ... I was bored and I had no idea of what to write to the rest of my stories, so ... well.... yeah *scratches backside of head and laughes***

**Not sure if there's a storyline in this one, I just wanted to try something new, so yes, it's my first oneshot ever, if you like it I might be into making a sequel oneshot to this one ^^**

**But, don't be so hard on me on this one; probably everyone in it is out of character... not many then xD**

**

* * *

  
**

A loud roar was heard through the halls of Akatsukis headquarter, everyone stilled at the o-so-familiar sound from the young kunoichi they all had helped get into the organisation. She had required a great amount of … convincing to say the least.

"DEIDARA! JUST YOU WAIT, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" her voice echoed through the hallways as the sound of a loud crash, a loud yelp and running reached the rest of the organisation that was currently in the large living room and waiting for their leader to start the meeting.

"Okay, everyone, you know what's to come and I don't want it to be dragged out too much since we're about to have a meeting, so you know what to do," Konan said from her spot behind a desk that was placed by the window without looking up from what she was doing.

It was more like a weekly routine then anything so everyone only nodded as they waited for the pair to come crashing into the room, through the door or, more likely, through the wall.

And just as they expected, there was a explosion that reviled a hole about the size of the door and in came a laughing Deidara, even if he was laughing you could hear the nervous sound in the laugh as he ran across the room to where Konan sat and hid behind her just as a beautiful young brunette entered through the hole as well and for a change everyone stopped with what they were doing as they saw her clothing; a blood-red strap dress that reached her to mid-tight, with a very showing cleavage to all the males pleasure.

The young woman was certainly attractive, long legs, slim body, filled out on the right places for a males mind to wander at the mare sigh, pale skin, chocolate coloured hair to her waist that only added the attraction and two dark-brown eyes that took in every detail in her surroundings with a quick calculating gaze. Yes, the young woman sure was a sight, many was puzzled over the fact that this young kunoichi even was in their presence as they saw only her innocent looking features, but everyone in the Akatsuki knew of her powerful fighting, intelligence, burning passion for the adrenaline the missions gave her and not at least her very dangerous temper.

"Where is he?" she hissed through her teeth as she stepped further into the room.

"Kirei-chan, please, we're about to have a meeting…" Konan started but gave it up as she always does when she got a hard look from Kirei that clearly said 'like I care! That little shit is going to get it and you're not going to stop me'. Even her name suggested that she was just what it said, beautiful.

"Kir-chan, you better stop, leader is coming soon," Kisame said as he took a seat by the long table in the middle of the room, this time not even his age-old nickname worked to calm her down as it usually does so Deidara must have done something to really make her angry or else she would have calmed down by now.

"He fucking burned all of my fucking clothes, you think I'll let it go just because leader is coming? THIS IS THE ONLY THING HE LEFT! DAMNIT! ... AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" she screamed at him and making everyone chuckle at her last comment, even she couldn't help but flash a small grin at the irony; she never, I repeat _never_, used dresses or skirts what so ever and the thought of her having one just laying around was a thought that probably every male in the room had once hoped but dismissed the thought of ever seeing the woman in a such a reviewing clothing, but it seemed that their wishes had come true since there she stood in all of her unconscious glory in the middle of the room.

"Alright, let's start the meeting," a voice was heard from the door, everyone turned to see that their leader was standing there with a slightly annoyed expression as he glanced at the whole in the wall every once in a while, everyone answered him with a bow of their heads and a murmur of the words 'leader-sama' filled the room for a second.

"Deidara, Kirei, whoever of you did the whole this time?" the leader asked as he sat down on his usual place on the end of the table, the rest sat down as well, except for Kirei who patiently waited for Deidara to creep out form his hiding place, and her patient was going to be repaid sooner then later.

"It was Kir-chan this time, leader-sama," Deidara said as he stood from behind Konan who was walking away from the desk to sit beside the leader.

Kirei didn't waste a second before she leaped from her spot in the middle of the room to gracefully land on the table and pushing her way from the table to throw herself on the unprepared blond but before she was able to a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her down into a warm lap as she let out a yelp of surprise at the unexpected touch.

"Now, now, that's not very ladylike; jumping on a table dressed in a short dress in front of a room filed with mostly males," a low and smooth voice said in her ear, she 'humped' and crossed her arms over her chest a she suppressed a pleasant shiver that went through her spine as his lips slightly touched her ear and his breath tickled her neck.

"He's right you know Kir-chan, Hidan could get some dirty thoughts," Kisame said and laughed his deep laugh that sounded more like a rumble in his chest, the rest joined in a while later as Hidan only grinned at her and blinked at her.

"Whoever said that's not my intentions?" Kirei said with a slightly raised eyebrow at them and amusement sparkling in her eyes as all of their laughs stopped at once and the arms around her waist stiffened a second before pulling her closer in a possessive way.

She laughed at their expressions and then she turned to the man behind her with an amused glint in her eyes as she saw his own flash with a questioning look before she kissed him fully on the lips and laughed again as she turned in his lap and straddled his hips as she placed her arms around his neck and grinned slightly before she turned her head to the rest of them.

"But of course neither of you could even dream of beating him in bed, you should only know about the way he…" the rest was muffled by his lips on hers, some of the older males chuckled, the younger either grinned or blushed at her vulgarity, then the two f them was gone and they heard a faint 'click' as the door to their chaired room closed behind them and leaving the rest of them sighing and chuckling at the pair.

Because everyone in the Akatsuki knew about the, unusual blush that had covered the male's cheeks at her comment and the fact that Uchiha Itachi was very possessive over the beautiful kunoichi.

* * *

**Haha... told ya', didn't I? weird right?^^**

**But it was a lot of fun to write, so that's what's count to me xD**

**Tell me what you thought about it, ok? Not too harsh though... you know; not very good for your ****self-esteem xD**

**bye  
**


End file.
